Forever Autumn
by Beywriter
Summary: Tyson is still down a year after loosing his boyfriend, so he takes a walk in the park.


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Forever Autumn **

It had been a year since Max had died, Tyson was still depressed and thought this cloud of sadness would never lift.  
It was Autumn and Tyson was in the park having some alone time.

0000000000

0000000000

The summer sun is fading as the year grows old and darker days are drawing near, the winter winds will be much colder.  
"Now your not here" Tyson said aloud after being lost in a shroud of thoughts.  
Tyson watched the birds fly south across the Autumn sky and one by one they disappeared.  
"I wish I was flying with them...just fly away and start over, now...your not here"  
He knew Max was gone and he kept repeating it to try and take the pain off.  
Tyson felt like someone had stabbed him right through the heart.  
"Like the sun through the trees you came to love me, like a leaf on a breeze you blew away"

0000000000

0000000000

Through Autumns gown we'd used to kick our way, he thought.  
This whole year Tyson had changed, he'd speak and think differently...a whole change in attitude and he was more sensitive, he found himself thinking and saying words he'd never said before, he also spoke different sentences he'd never said before.  
"You always loved this time of year"  
he sat down on a bench, his heart sunk when he realized.  
"our first kiss was on this bench"  
He looked down at the golden brown leaves on the path.  
"These fallen leaves lay undisturbed now...coz your not hear...it doesn't feel right"  
he kicked a few but as he'd thought it felt weird not to have the blond by him kicking the leaves, like they did last year before the...

**Flashback**

The two teens kicked there way through the think layers of leaves below them, there was a slight ice on the roads and pavements.  
Max and Tyson were walking back with boxes of Christmas decorations.  
"You think Ray will like what I got for him?" Tyson asked feeling in an eternal bliss with the one he cared about walking by him.  
"Sure he will...yeah, you get good gifts" he said referencing the turtle pendant around his neck.  
A car had lost control on the ice, neither teen noticed the car as it was coming from behind them.  
The car hit Max and he was thrown back onto the bonnet and through the wind shield with his heavy making heavy contact with glass at edge of the top of the frame on the window, Max's lifeless body was supported by the gearstick and partly the steering wheel.  
Tyson was pushed out to the left and was slammed into a wall.  
Half dazed and his vision blurring Tyson climbed to the car, shattered glass lay in the bed of leaves which cut Tyson's hands.  
The brunette climbed onto the car, feeling like he was going to black out.  
"mmmMaxie?" he blurted out.  
The back of his head was bleeding heavily.  
"wake up...please"  
he shuck Max's body.  
"no...no pulse..."  
Tears streamed down Tyson's face.  
"no, please, please be alive...no!"  
Tyson placed a kiss on the dead boys lips before passing out over Max.  
he was lying over Max's body like he was hugging Max.

**End Flashback**

"Like the sun through the tree's you came to love me.  
Like a leaf on the breeze you blew away...forever"  
a drop of rain landed on Tyson's cap, he looked up and a gently drop landed on his face as to hide a lonely tear.  
"my life will be forever Autumn, coz your not here"

0000000000  
0000000000

Through Autumns gown we used to kick our way, Tyson thought.  
"You always loved this time of year, These fallen leaves lay undisturbed now.  
Your not here.  
You went away...you went away to a place I cannot follow.  
I wait for the day where I can hold you in my arms again"

0000000000  
0000000000

Rain poured heavily and a familiar voice cut through the sound of the rain.  
"Tyson...you'll catch a cold out here.  
Come inside...come home"  
Tyson stud up off the bench and walked back with the Neko who clearly wanted out of the rain.

0000000000

0000000000

You couldn't tell if it was rain or tears down Tyson's face when they returned home.  
Tyson returned to his bedroom where he sunk into a restless, haunted sleep.

0000000000

Author notes

Beywriter: A sweet fic?  
Ray: That was a sad day for us.  
It hit Tyson the hardest.  
Tyson: Thank you for reading.  
Beywriter: Please review...its a crime not to and remember I based the fic on a song called "Forever Autumn" sung by Justin Hayward and written by Jeff Wayne.

**  
**


End file.
